Forum:2012 Atlantic hurricane season/2
Retirements at a Glance Here's mine: *Alberto - 0% - No. *Beryl - 10% - Wasn't that much damage. *Chris - 0% - It's a early hurricane, but I still doubt it. *Debby - 15% - Wasn't as bad as I expected. *Ernesto - 10% - See you in 2018, Ernie. *Florence - 0% - Probably not. *Gordon - 5% - See Beryl. *Helene - 0% - Less damage than Ernesto. *Isaac - ≥50% - Maybe and maybe not. *Joyce - 0% - Florence's twin. *Kirk - 0% - See ya next time! *Leslie - 5% - See Ernesto. *Michael - 0% - Nope. *Nadine - 0% - See Gordon. *Oscar - 0% - Can't you tell? *Patty - 0% - See Oscar. *Rafael - 10% - See Debby. *Sandy - ≥95% - Probably will retire. *Tony - 0% - Do I need to say anything? Isaac829 21:24, November 9, 2012 (UTC) :If it floats your boat; mine has a hole in it, though. Yes, retirement predictions can be fun, and I can't fault anyone for being excited at the early activity in the ATL and EPAC, but what's the point of doing these sections after just one or two failures that couldn't get the boot if they tried? I did mine just after Don last year, but I think just after the "A" storm is pushing it... but then again, this is the first time I've been here for the early-season (started posting in November 2010, then disappeared until last July), so if starting this early is a custom, then fine. But I won't post mine until we're at least through Debby (or until we get a significant storm, should she, Beryl, or Chris become such). --HurricaneMaker99 19:40, May 22, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I don`t see the huge point in starting this section after the first storm in the season. Normally, I wait until we get 4-6 storms until I name my canidates in part 1, or a notable storm altogether. I began part 1 in 2010 in EPac right after the first storm in that year, but Agatha did have a reasonable chance of retirement. Alberto and Aletta do not. So can we perhaps wait a little more in the future? Ryan1000 23:50, May 23, 2012 (UTC) I don`t know if to make predictions for the ENP because they never retire names with good numbers of retirement nowdays they didn`t even retire Agatha that kill a lot of people but retire Alma that just because represent soul I don`t think that is a good excuse for taking her out and not Agatha.Allanjeffs 22:59, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Retirements for Mexico and Central America are weird and most often random. Mexico retired Kenna of 2002, which killed 4 and did 101 million in damage and they didn`t retire Karl or Alex of 2010, which did nearly 8 billion in damage combined. Alex was described by some as Monterrey`s worst hurricane since 1909 and Karl hit Mexico`s biggest port city as a major hurricane (also described as the worst hurricane to hit Veracruz in a long time), but wasn`t retired. If you want to talk about snubs, don`t go past Gordon. Karl was perhaps the worst damage snub ever, or a second to Juan of 1985. Ryan1000 01:01, June 1, 2012 (UTC) :So that's why one has to look for more than numbers alone to predict a retirement (such as post-impact press coverage, to name a factor), as I said I think during that debate about 2 years ago. Darren23 | 01:37, June 1, 2012 (UTC) :Actually Ryan Central America retire almost anything that hits them except Matthew because I think the values of property damage were exagerate and its true Darren press coverage induce retirement with Mitch for example almost every octuber the press remember Mitch and they do an hour of remember of how much things it destroy and all that , meanwhile with Matthew no one remembers him. if you came here you will se how weird it is to someone in here not remember the name Mitch,supposedly is bad luck in here that name.Allanjeffs 04:20, June 1, 2012 (UTC) I don`t always care what the press says. What they view as bad isn`t always what others view as bad. Hurricane Hanna of 2008, for example, didn`t get that much press coverage after it struck Haiti(certainly not as much as Gustav and Ike did), but a storm that kills over 500 people still should be retired IMO. Hanna killed more people than Gustav and Ike combined for christ`s sake. I don`t care what anyone says; that`s bad one way or another. Wouldn`t you view 537 people dead as bad enough for retirement? Damage and media attention do play a role in notability, but it doesn`t always correspond to what really is the case. Personally, I don`t like the fact the Atlantic gets all the attention (the WPac and NIO storms are certainly more notable by death toll), but I know can`t really change that. The media of the North Atlantic overhypes hurricanes when they approach the coastlines of Central America and the U.S, but the reason why is because they want to get people to evacuate and out of harm`s way, because since the Mitch/Katrina tragedies ect, they don`t want that to ever happen again. I don`t know if it`s because we "care more" in the U.S. or Central America, but I don`t always view hurricanes based on the amount of media attention they get. A similar practice has been applied by the National Weather Service since the tragedy of the Joplin Tornado of 2011; they`re using a more urgent voice in tornado warnings to get people out of harm`s way, but that doesn`t mean the tornado was as bad as they said it would be. Ryan1000 06:21, June 1, 2012 (UTC) ::I'm talking about indicators that give a good idea if a storm name will be retired. Damages and deaths alone, due to past experience, cannot solely be used to determine if a storm will be retired. Admittedly, there are many which I believed should have been retired (maybe Lee, Karl, Alex and Agatha from the past 2 years. Honestly, I thought Lee had the best shot of all of these to be retired, followed by maybe Alex), but they weren't. I don't make my predictions on what I think should be retired, but what I think will be retired. Darren23 | 15:13, June 1, 2012 (UTC) :::For my retirement predictions, I take into account three things: statistics (55%), reaction (40%), and past occurances (5%). --'CobraStrike '(t)(b)( ) 15:18, June 1, 2012 (UTC) :::::I make my predictions on what storm names I think should be retired. Although i'm not sure if the storm will be retired, if it killed enough people and caused enough damage (Hanna in one of those cases), then it should be retired IMO. What will happen isn't always what I think should happen, but that's just my opinion, of course, and if i'm wrong in the end, so be it. Ryan1000 18:26, June 1, 2012 (UTC) My predictions: #Alberto - 0.1% - Some slight effects in the Southeast, but it's not likely. #Beryl - 10% - Lots of Memorial Day hype, but damage will probably not be enough for retirement. #Chris - 0.01% - A rare and unusual storm! The 0.01% is for what he accomplished. #''Debby'' - 30% - Loads of flooding in Florida, and a damage total of $300 million gives it an outside shot of retirement. #Ernesto - 25% - No Emily. #Florence - 0% - NO. #Gordon - 5% - I underestimated your damage in the Azores. #Helene - 2% - Gave Mexico some rain. #'Isaac' - 60% - Everyone, call me crazy, but a storm causing $2 billion is NOTHING to giggle at. It is almost safe to say that all our Atlantic "I" names are now replacements of previous ones. #Joyce - 0% - Joyce has no hope of going. #Kirk - 0% - See you in six years! #Leslie - 4% - Newfoundland made it out okay. #Michael - 0.05% - Amazing unexpected major, but really, I just gave Mike 0.05% for shoving the word "intensity" in my cheeks. #Nadine - 2% - Gave the Azores some rain. #Oscar - 0% - Never in a million years. #Patty - 0.1% - Did something in the Bahamas. #''Rafael'' - 20% - Hit the Antilles and Bermuda. Normally, I'd give a storm like this 10%, but because it hit France, you never know. #'Sandy' - 99% - Wow, what a storm! Shut down the New York Stock Exchange for two days straight, closed the Smithsonian, sank the Bounty, delievered snow to Virginia, gave me a cloudy day, strongest non-major hurricane on record, flooded the NYC subways, deadliest Atlantic system since Hurricane Ike in 2010, first direct Jamaican hurricane strike since Gilbert in 1988, largest Atlantic hurricane system on record, costliest Atlantic hurricane since Katrina in 2005, highest IKE on record, etc.! What a b@d@$$ girl you've been, Sandy Cheeks! Despite her high damage, I will NOT give her a 100% unless she shows Katrina-like damages. #Tony - 0% - See Florence, Joyce, Kirk, and Oscar's sections. AndrewTalk To Me 16:19, June 22, 2012 (UTC) : We've started this already? Really? Lol. -- [[User:SkyFury|''Sky]][[User talk:SkyFury|Fury]] 21:39, June 23, 2012 (UTC) ::: I mentioned it`s not worth the trouble to start it after just few (fish) storms in the season. Unless Debby turns out to be threatening for Corpus Christi, I won`t be posting mine for a while. 'Ryan1000' 04:01, June 24, 2012 (UTC) ::: It's a little to early to do retirements, the next chance for me to post mine will be when a big hurricane is threatening a land mass, Debby came close, but it just decided to be picked up by the trough. 18:03, July 3, 2012 (UTC) My Percentages: :1. Alberto: 0% - Only slight effects. :2. Beryl: 2% - Not alot of damage. :3. Chris: 0% - Became a hurricane, and that's about it. :4. Debby: 25% - Some flooding in Florida. :5. Ernesto: 25% - Effects not damaging enough. :6. Florence: 0% - See you in 2018. :7. Gordon: 15% - Probably not much in Europe :8. Helene: 10% - Didn't amount to much. :9. Isaac: 60% - Looks like Isaac is our first real retirement contender. :10. Joyce: 0% - Joyce, you didn't have a choice. :11. Kirk: 0% - Kirk won't affect anyone. :12. Leslie: 10% - Newfoundland turned out okay. :13. Michael: 0% - First major of the season, but no. :14. Nadine: 5% - Azores made out okay. :15. Oscar: 0% - Nope. :16. Patty: 0% - Nothing, really. :17. Rafael: 20% - I think it didn't hit any areas as hard as expected. :18. Sandy: 100% - Around 50 billion in losses already, which would be only behind Katrina. :19. Tony: 0% - Fail. Simlover123 (talk) 03:08, August 13, 2012 (UTC) My turn Alberto:1% unsual doesn`t mean retirement Beryl: 10% rare may storm but not a lot of damage. it even help with th drought Chris: 0% rare don`t earn retirement Debby: 30% a lot of flood in Florida and tornadoes but no allison Ernesto: 25% probable a cat 2 but no a lot of damage for Mexico standards Florence:0% Meh... see you in 2018 Gordon:7% don`t know if he produced damge but if he did maybe not a lot May do some in the Azores Helene:5% Fail even though you kill two people Isaac:85% the thing is it would be a bust if you stay with at least 5billion dollars in damage you are out imo even Dr Masters think you are gone. Joyce:0% FAIL!!! even Florence was better than you I pity storms like you. Kirk 0% you were near major hurricane but no effects on land Leslie 5% just some winds to Newfoundland Michael 0% the most beautiful storm of the season but no Nadine 5% some impacts after all Oscar 0% Do I even need to explain it. Patty0% you won`t I am pretty sure Rafael 30% damage in the antilles.it might go up or down but first I want to see the TCR for any changes in my estimate with this one. Sandy 99% I would be stuned if this is not gone of the list you have been a naughty girl Sandy and your gift is to be out of the list.Damage in the Caribbean and in the US merit retirement without a doubt. Tony 0% you just form and nothing more. Allanjeffs 20:41, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Now that we've had a decent number of storms, l'll do mine. *Alberto: 0% - Gets points for the early kickoff, but if there was any impact, it was negligible. *Beryl: 10% 4% - This storm was amazing to watch. Second pre-season storm for the first time in 104 years, second ''May storm for the first time in 125 years, strongest pre-season U.S. landfall on record, strongest pre-season storm in 42 years (Hurricane Alma 1970)... the fact that Beryl accomplished all of these meteorological achievements without ever becoming a hurricane makes it seem all the more badass. Impact, however, was fairly minor, even though the timing sucked. **I was never under the impression that Beryl was a particularly destructive storm, but $148,000 is a shockingly low damage estimate. 3% for impact - 6 people died despite the minimal damage - plus another 1% out of appreciation for how rare Beryl was. *Chris: 0% - Put on a freakshow in the far northern Atlantic, but didn't hurt anybody in the process. *Debby: 15% 30% - I'm skeptical about the damage figure being as low as $42.5 million. Take a look at this. 28.78 inches of rain? Wow. With such a large area receiving 7+ inches of rain, I wouldn't necessarily expect retirement-worthy figures, but still. **The skeptic in me was correct: turns out the damage from Debby was over $300 million. A respectable figure to be sure, but the odds are still against Debby getting the boot. *Ernesto: 10% 20% - Wasn't as bad as Arlene last year, if stronger. **Actually, it was pretty much on par. $250 million in damage makes Ernesto slightly costlier, though it was half as deadly. I'd put Ernesto in the class of Debby: no picnic, but no retirement, either. Remember, Ernesto hit hardest the country that snubbed Alex and Karl, both of which were far worse. *Florence: 0% - Gets an F. *Gordon: 10% - It looks like the Azores made it out OK. *Helene: 2% - Looked very sickly when it made landfall in Mexico, so I doubt there's much damage there. I also doubt that the damage and 2 fatalities in Trinidad & Tobago will count since they were from the remnants of then-TD 7, but then they wouldn't be enough for retirement anyway. *'Isaac:' 65% - Yeah, this one was pretty bad. Spotty areas of New Orleans saw worse damage than Katrina; that being said, it seems like they were in the minority. The enormous hype can be credited for the low US death toll (9), but effects in Haiti and elsewhere brought the grand total to 44 dead, which makes Isaac the deadliest second-deadliest storm of the season so far (though Sandy is doomed to overtake him, if she hasn't already yep, she's done it). $2 billion is quite a high price tag as well, though it doesn't hold a candle to the monsters of the past decade (Charley, Ivan, Katrina, Rita, Ike, and Irene, to name a few). The hype mellowed out much faster than it did with Irene, but I'm still under the impression that the road to recovery will be a long one for the hardest-hit areas. *Joyce: 0% - At least Florence was respectably strong. *Kirk: 0% - Cool to watch, but nah. Couldn't care less about Star Trek. *Leslie: 10% - Some effects in Bermuda and Newfoundland, but nothing even close to resembling an Igor or Fabian. *Michael: 0% - Pending post-storm analysis of Sandy, there's a chance we got our only major of the year - and a marginal one at that - from Michael... making it all the easier to appreciate in retrospect. Like all fishspinners, though... *Nadine: 5% - Even softer on the Azores than Gordon was, but damn, what a storm! Three full weeks as a tropical cyclone, capped off with a fittingly climactic bout of strengthening; it almost looked like Nadine was threatening to flirt with near-major hurricane status for a short while. A memorably persistent storm. Bravo! *Oscar: 0% - Yeah, no. *Patty: 0% - This was a pretty remarkable storm, if you think about it: it came ever so close to the Bahamas, and yet still couldn't give them jack. Most pathetic storm of the season in that regard, though Joyce was even weaker. *Rafael: 25% - Damage was described as "significant" in Guadeloupe, a French territory. Could pull a Klaus out of the hat, though I wouldn't count on it. *'Sandy:' 100% - There's no logical way it won't happen. *Tony: 0% - Next time, if you're going to pick a storm to imitate, keep in mind that storms like Oscar are pretty poor role models. --HurricaneMaker99 20:47, October 27, 2012 (UTC) Ryan grand has made his speech: *Alberto - 0% - Alberto wasnt a "fail" because it formed 2 weeks early, but no impacts, so no retirement. *Beryl - 5% - I give Beryl some credit for her early formation, landfall, and impacts, but it wasnt that bad; in fact, it was helpful for relieving the drought in that part of the lower 48. *Chris - 0% - I gotta say, I'm impressed Chris managed to pull of a hurricane, but lets be serious here. No impacts, no retirement. *Debby - 30% - Over 300 million isnt negligible, but for retirement, it's just not enough. *Ernesto - 25% - He did a sizable 250 million in damage, but still likely won't be retired. *Florence - 0% - Little Flo didnt pack a blow...Yeah, shes the last original "F" name from the 1979-now lists (like Isaac is the last original "I" name), but sorry Flo, no chance of retirement. Better luck in 2018. *Gordon - 10% - It certainly caused some impacts in the Azores, but probrably not enough for retirement. *Helene - 5% - Very little impact. *Isaac - 60% - Damage is about 2 billion, with 44 deaths, though mostly in Haiti. Isaac isnt negligible, but he really is overshadowed by his big sister Sandy. *Joyce - 0% - You have no choice Joyce. Try again in 2018. *Kirk - 0% - Captian Kirk shall not live long and prosper. He shall be back in 2018. *Leslie - 10% - Wasnt too bad for Newfoundland. *Michael - 0% - An unexpected major, but it still didnt hit land. *Nadine - 5% - Hit the Azores but nothing severe. Partial credit for how long she lasted. *Oscar - 0% - Epic fail. *Patty - 0% - It existed. Nothing else to say here. *Rafael - 15% - The Lessers made it out ok and Bermuda wasn't hit too hard either. Extratropical impacts in Newfoundland dont count. Sorry Rafael. =( See you again in 2018. *Sandy - 100% - I normally wouldn't put this % to a storm name, but Sandy wrought so much carnage in the Caribbean and U.S. that I just have to give her a perfect chance of retirement. There's no way she'll be around again in 2018. Farewell, Sandy. *Tony - 0% - You're not lonely Tony; you're joining all the other epic fails this year on the 2018 list. Ryan1000 00:56, October 15, 2012 (UTC) My predictions: *Alberto - 1% - very minor effects on the East Coast. *Beryl - 10% - strongest pre-season storm to hit the U.S., although effects were minor. *Chris - 0% - fishspinner. *Debby - 20% - moderate effects, but nothing too severe. *Ernesto - 15% - some moderate effects, although Mexico has seen much worse before. *Florence - 0% - fishspinner. *Gordon - 10% - some impact on the Azores, but nothing severe. *Helene - 5% - minor impact. *Isaac - 60% - Current damage estimate is $2 billion. *Joyce - 0% - fishspinner. *Kirk - 0% - fishspinner. *Leslie - 5% - Minor impact at Bermuda and Newfoundland. *Michael - 0% - Only major of the season (assuming no other storm gets upgraded postseason), but zero impact. *Nadine - 12.5% - Long-lived and some minor impact on the Azores, but nothing severe. *Oscar - 0% - fishspinner. *Patty - 0% - Precursor system gave the Bahamas a nice breeze, but no effects as a tropical cyclone. *Rafael - 35% - While damage is only $2 million, most of the effect was in Guadeloupe, which is part of France, and considering France`s low retirement standards, it could pull another Klaus. *Sandy - 100% - With damage over $20 billion, Sandy is guaranteed to be retired. *Tony - 0% - fishspinner. Andros 1337 (talk) 06:25, November 2, 2012 (UTC) The Great Seer Speaketh: *Alberto: 3% - This storm did cause rough surf along the east coast that required several water rescues. *Beryl: 15% - Beryl was amazing. It was damn near a hurricane when it hit Florida...in May! Crazy. I was flying home from London the day it made landfall and we were wondering if it was gonna affect us. Turns out it didn't but it was definitely interesting. Killed six people but didn't cause much damage. *Chris: 0% - Probably made Grand Banks fishing a little interesting though. It was a beautiful storm. *Debby: 25% - Caused very severe flooding across northern Florida and killed nine people. *Ernesto: 15% - Raised hell, but in the end, it wasn't much. It did kill seven people. *Florence: 0% - Fell on its face way out in no man's land. Not even sure the Cape Verdes got a drop of rain. *Gordon: 5% - It got fun in the Azores for a bit. *Helene: 10% - Caused some minor flooding in Mexico, killed 2. *Isaac: 60% - Isaac is a borderline retirement case. New Orleans's $14 billion super levees did their job but Isaac caused incredible flooding in surrounding parishes and it may yet get worse. Death tolls and damage figures have gone up. Right now, the death toll sits at about nine in the US and 44 total with damage estimates at $3-4 billion. That's a pretty good case but we'll have to wait and see. If the US formally requests its retirement, it will probably be retired. *Joyce: 0% - Isaac's outflow had her taken outside and shot in the face lol. *Kirk: 0% - The bad Star Trek jokes will return in six years. See you in 2018 Captain Kirk! Godspeed. *Leslie: 5% - Surfers loved it and it raised some hell in Newfoundland, but overall didn't do much. *Michael: 0% - It was damn fun to watch though. *Nadine: 2% - Gets a full % just for effort. It hit the Azores twice. Amazing. *Oscar: 0% - Nothing to see here. *Patty: 0% - The thing formed in about 50 knots of shear, which is pretty impressive, but it picked a fight with a cold front, which is usually a losing proposition. A bit like a rat picking a fight with a snake. *Rafael: 10% - Caused some flooding in the Leeward Islands that killed one person and the extratropical system wreaked havoc in Newfoundland. *Sandy: 95% - Historic storm. The death and destruction in the Caribbean alone was enough to warrant retirement. There's a chance that someone could nitpick about the storm being extratropical when it hit the US (I have doubts that it really was, however. It'll be interesting to see what NHC says in post-analysis). But given the publicity and the incredible devastation in the US, it will almost undoubtedly be retired regardless of the storm's status at the precise moment of landfall. And the US has a lot of political clout in this regard. If the US requests Sandy's retirement, the WMO will almost certainly oblige. *Tony: 0% - Sandy's massive outflow hastened her little sidekick's demise. *(to be continued) -- [[User:SkyFury|''Sky]][[User talk:SkyFury|Fury]] 02:28, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Here's mine (Liz) *Alberto = 1/10. Break the mould. *Beryl = 2/10. She wasn't that bad after all... *Chris = -1/10. Greenland fail. *Debby = 3.5/10. Debz, did you flood Florida? Debby: Yes I did but I don't think I'll be kicked out of the list yet. *Ernesto = 4.5/10. When I walk on the islands, this is what I see. Everybody stops and staring at ME, I got water in my squirtgun and I ain't afraid to squirt it, squirt it, squirt is, I'm Ernie and I know it. (Ernie: I WON'T GET KICKED OFF THE LIST!) *Florence = 0/10. I think the machine broke down.... *Gordon = 2/10. Caused a Portuguese hurricane party, but was not like Ramsey. Good gordon! :D *Helene = 1/10. Umm... The Carribbean saw much worse. But H storms are known for unpredictibility. *'Isaac = 9/10. That was like another Katrina, but weaker! :(' *Joyce = 0/10. Florence's sister. *Kirk = 0/10. Nice and kind. *Leslie = 2/10. ok cool les *Michael = 1/10. THRILLER! THRILLER NIGHT! Ok, this storm fails 100% when it comes to landfall, but good work on the major part. *Nadine = 0/10. Even Cheryl Cole could do better than that! Come on Nadine, you fail 999%. Nadine: OH I'm insatiable (not really lol.) But... nadine is soooooo cooooool bc she gets an olympic gold medal from london 2012 for lasting long!! :D congrats dina!! Nadine: OMG TYVM!!! I LOVE YOU ALL!!!! WIGGLE WIGGLE WIGGLE WIGGLE WIGGLE YEAH!!! *Oscar = 0/10. Can't beat Oscar Pistorious in the 100m Paralympic final. *Patty = -9/10. I've eaten the Krabby Patty. Cheese flavour. Tastes good. McDonalds. I'm lovin it. *Rafael = 1/10 Let's see if he can beat Roger Federer.... *'Sandy = 10/10 100% GOING. FRANKENSTORM HAS GOT TO GO, LOOK AT HER! LET'S PREPARE FOR SHANIQUA, IN 2018''' * 22:35, October 28, 2012 (UTC) It's time for the Kiwi predictions, based on damage and epicness. *Alberto - 0% *Beryl - 1% *Chris - 1% - Epic. *Debby - 1% *Ernesto - 2% *Florence - 0% *Gordon - 30% - Epic. *Helene - 1% *Isaac - 65% *Joyce - 0% *Kirk - 1% - Epic. *Leslie - 10% *Michael - 10% - Epic. *Nadine - 30% - Super epic. *Oscar - 0% *Patty - 0% *Rafael - 0% *Sandy - 100% - No one needs to explain. *Tony - 0% Kiewii! 17:00, October 30, 2012 (UTC)' Here's mine: *Alberto - 0% - No. Not at all. *Beryl - 4% - Caused very minimal damage in Florida. *Chris - 1% - Formed on cool waters, but not enough to have Chris retired. *'Debby' - 20% - Also a damaging storm for Florida, a "worse version" of Beryl. *Ernesto - 15% - Mexico may request Ernesto to be retired. *Florence - 0% - What a fail. *Gordon - 2% - Gave the Azores some rain, but not enough to merit its retirement *Helene - 3% - Killed 2 in Mexico, but still, I don't think this may be retired at all. *'''''Isaac - 85% - Retirement is almost certain for this remarkable storm, after the deaths and damages in the Caribbean and the Gulf Coast. *Joyce - 0% - see Florence. *Kirk - 0% - per above. *Leslie - 2.5% - Damages in Newfoundland are not so severe, compared to previous storms that affected the area before. *Michael - 1.5% - Becoming a major in cool waters is EPIC, but still not enough to push Michael into retirement. *Nadine - 5% - Considering its long life, this has a small chance for retirement, and like Gordon, it gave the Azores some rain. *Oscar - 0% - see Kirk. *Patty - 0% - Close enough. *'Rafael' - 35% - May be retired as damages in Guadeloupe is considered as "significant"; could pull out a Klaus, as Klaus only caused $1 million damages 22 years ago, while Rafael caused $2 million. *''Sandy'' - 100% - Current data of damages and deaths from the Caribbean and future damages to the East Coast and New England area of the United States will ensure a retirement for this storm. This storm is very unreal; 940 mb and was a Category 1 at that time, later post-tropical with hurricane-force winds, shut down NYSE and NASDAQ for 2 straight days, strongest non-major and largest hurricane in recorded history, brought RAINS and SNOW to the most of the Northeastern U.S., second-deadliest far for this decade next to TS Matthew of 2010, first direct hit for Jamaica in 24 years, flooded the subway and several streets of NYC and surrounding areas, etc. ALL of these already mean retirement for this naughty and flirty storm, even if she was subtropical/extratropical/post-tropical when it hit the East Coast. No, you cannot pull out a Karl (2010), you should get out and go away! Farewell, Storm of the Century, Frankenstorm, Superstorm Sandy! *Tony - 0% - EPIC. SO EPIC. SO EPIC FAIL. : be continued, if necessary =)) : Anonymous 2.0 (talk) 09:26, October 28, 2012 (UTC) ::It seems Sandy will be an unforgetable storm for the United States. I thought that the worst of the season was over after mid-October, about October 15-16, or at least I didn't think we would get any more damaging storms after that point. Boy oh boy was I wrong. Sandy has now been confirmed to be the second-costliest natural disaster in U.S. history, with over 50 billion dollars worth of damage, second only to Katrina in August 2005. I can't believe this season was able to do something like this. The fact it came at the end of October makes it that much more notable. I thought the doomsday hurricane that would one day destroy New York City would come in August or September, like Katrina in 2005 or the Great Miami Hurricane of 1926. I never expected to see it in October; that also played part in the tragically high death toll from the storm, over 100 at least. The U.S. needs to keep its guard up for the entire season, because Sandy taught us that historic, destructive storms can form at ANY time of year, even only one month before the season officially ends. Ryan1000 15:05, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Quite the epic year I must admit. Major hurricane activity was insanely low, but hurricanes rival even 2010. Anyways, retirements. I'll skip all the storms I figure have a 0% chance. * Beryl: 5% - Cool freak storm, but no. * Ernesto: 5% - Mexico is extremely resilient with retirement. Didn't really do much anyways. * Helene: 2% - Well it did affect land. * Isaac: 50% - I don't really know much about this storm as I was traveling without internet for most of its life and aftermath. * Leslie: 5% - Umm, I don't even remember national media bringing this up once when she made landfall on Newfoundland. * Nadine: 3% - Basically the same as Helen, but way more epic. * Rafael: 5% - Did run over a bunch of Lesser Antilles islands. * Sandy: 99% - Wow what a night it was when she made landfall on NJ. No doubt the most interesting storm of the year. Probably will get retired just from her impacts on Cuba, Jamaica and Bahamas alone. She is the 4th most costliest hurricane in Cuban history. Up there with Ike, Gustav and Michelle. That alone is retirement worthy. She didn't even have to cause 50 billion in damage in the north east. I'm not sure, but I think this ended up being the worst possible scenario for the NJ and NY coasts. Especially for OCTOBER! Really truly the storm I'd never expect to see in my life. Not even close. I guess that is everything. I'm hoping that my name gets used on this list - William. :D Yqt1001 (talk) 01:02, November 9, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, Sandy was a once-in a lifetime figure. While the docummentaries six years ago or so on TWC and the History Channel were fearing a major hurricane would one day hit the big apple, although Sandy wasn't officially a major ''hurricane, it sure had the impacts of one. I don't think we'll ever see a storm like Sandy ever again in our lifetimes. It was a storm I'll never forget. Isaac was also bad, and could still be retired for it's damage to the areas around New Orleans, but as I said earlier, he really has been overshadowed by Sandy. 'Ryan1000' 04:29, November 9, 2012 (UTC) '''Mine:' *ALBERTO: 0% It was early, but there's no reason for it to be retired. *BERYL: 5% It might have brought flooding, but it put a small dent to the drought in that area. *CHRIS: 0% Despite being an early hurricane, it didn't affect any land. *DEBBY: 15% It brought needed rain, just a little too much; it still doesn't qualify for retirement. *ERNESTO: 20% It brought some heavy flooding to some areas, but it won't be retired. *FLORENCE: 0% It didn't affect any land. *GORDON: 0% Gordon might have affected the Azores, which is rare, but it wasn't devastating. *HELENE: 5% Hardly made a big impact to Mexico. *ISAAC: 85% Isaac was like a mini Katrina, only with less damage and deaths. *JOYCE: 0% Dissipated far from land. *KIRK: 0% Didn't affect any land. *LESLIE: 20% Leslie did impact Newfoundland, usually storms that hit there get retired, but I don't think it will. *MICHAEL: 0% Michael was the first major hurricane of the season, and dissipated far from land. *NADINE: 5% Nadine was a very long lasting storm, and brought minimal impacts to the Azores. Still doesn't qualify for retirement. *OSCAR: 0% Dissipated far from land. *PATTY: 0% Hardly made an impact to the Bahamas. *RAFAEL: 5% Didn't make a large impact. *SANDY: 100% Sandy was so devastating to the northeast and is a storm of a lifetime. It will be retired, no doubt. *TONY: 0% No land affected. -STO12 (talk) 03:14, December 4, 2012 (UTC) Replacement names This might be a bit soon, but since we have a reasonable canidate for retirement, anyone have suggestions for Isaac? I know we're desperately running out of (decent) male "I" names, but I have a few here: *Icarus *Ignatius *Ioan *Irving *Ichabod Of these five, my personal pick would be Icarus. Ryan1000 22:11, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Here are mine: *Italo *Italus *Innocenzo *Ippolito *Ignazio *Inigo *Inocencio *Ildefonso *Isandro *Iago *Immanuel *Indigo *Irwin *Izzy (Yes, this can be a male name) *Isamu *Ifor *Ilswyn And please don't tell me the names have to be of English, Spanish, or French origin, since there was never such a requirement by the WMO. Andros 1337 (talk) 23:01, August 31, 2012 (UTC) I like the names, though a few of them sound weird to me. I will stick with Icarus. Also, Irwin is not a possibility IMO since it is already in use on the EPac; 2011 most rescently. Ignazio is a little confusing with Ignacio, as is Ignatius, but if the WMO can have two variants of the same name on both the ATL and EPac lists (i.e. Frank and Franklin, 2010 EPac and 2011 ATL), I would not rule it out. I do not think the exact same name can be on both lists at the same time though, because if a severe Atlantic hurricane named Irwin hit Mexico and they requested it to be retired, the EPac Irwin would have to be retired as well to avoid confusion, and we would need two new "I" replacements. And yeah, names do not have to be of English, French, or Spanish origin. Karl of 2010 is German, Igor of 2010 was Russian, ect. Ryan1000 23:49, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Ion Iden :this one Iron Ira: or this one can be the replacement of Isaac. IcariusAllanjeffs 01:04, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Here are my replacements: *Isa *Ila (Arabic name) *Ilya (Russian name) *'Iestin' (variant of Justin) (my pick) *Immanuel *Innocente *Innocent *Ioan (too similar to Ione?) We really don't have many unweird "I" names. AndrewTalk To Me 01:14, September 1, 2012 (UTC) I don't think Ioan is too confusing with Ione, but it could be. I personally pronounce them differently. I just thought a few of Andross's "I" names looked weird. Not all though, and we don't have as many "I" names as we do other names. Isa sounds feminine, but it could be either, even though it sounds weird. Ryan1000 03:24, September 1, 2012 (UTC) ::My pick would probably be either Irving or Iggy. --HurricaneMaker99 14:10, September 1, 2012 (UTC) I almost hope Isaac won't be retired because we're running out of 'I' names lol: *Irvin *Irving *Immanuel *Innocente *Ingram *Ibrahim *Innis *Ioan *Ira *Ishmael (maybe there are some Moby Dick fans at the WMO) *Isa (was used in the West Pacific in 1997, it was one of the many Cat 5s that year) *Izzy The WMO has proven they are not shy about selecting Bible names, so any of this is fair game. Irvin and Ira are probably my favorite of this list. Irvin may be a little too close to Irwin, which is in use in the EPAC and Ira may be too close to Ida, which is in use, but I doubt either of those would present a problem. My concern is that, even though there are some good names remaining, that they're gonna start picking ridiculous stuff like Dorian in 2007 and Gonzalo in 2008. -- [http://hurricanes.wikia.com/wiki/User:SkyFury Sky][http://hurricanes.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:SkyFury Fury] 02:51, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Wouldn't Isaiah be possible? 65.34.84.50 03:18, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Gonzalo was a joke. Gary would have been my personal pick for Gustav, but they had to pick that. Ian would have been my pick for Ike in 2008 (which also replaced Typhoon Ike in 1984), but Ian wasn't used as a replacement until Igor got the boot in 2010. Fernand was a complete F**k up; Fernando would have been the better choice by far. And we still have some descent "I" names left, but hopefully the WMO won't pick anything stupid. Ryan1000 05:20, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Robbie, Isaiah is too similar to Isaias, Ike's replacement. My replacement for Isaac, as said above, is Iestin. AndrewTalk To Me 05:50, September 2, 2012 (UTC) I'd pick Irving. Irving '''was already used in the WPac basin in the early 90's. 112.201.177.59 11:46, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Andrew please no. I can't even pronounce it. Ryan, I consider "Ferndand" to be a typo and will always use "Fernando" unless arm twisted. Hell, "Ferdinand" would've been better. "Dorian" was the worst though. There were so many great 'D' names to chose from: Derek, Darren, Daryl...the list goes on and on, but they chose that. Unbelievable. The WMO seems to have favored short names recently (Ike, Ida, Don, Ian), especially for 'I' storms, which is why I give a slight edge to "Ira". Of the seven 'I' names that have been retired (all in the past 11 years), five have been replaced by names of four letters or less. So I would look at the shorter names as being the most likely. But, again, predicting what the WMO is gonna do is like predicting what these hurricanes are gonna do. -- [http://hurricanes.wikia.com/wiki/User:SkyFury ''Sky''][http://hurricanes.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:SkyFury ''Fury''] 19:16, September 2, 2012 (UTC) ::"There were so many great 'D' names to chose from: Derek, Darren, Daryl..." ...Dylan? ;) (though FWIW, I'm in the minority that likes Dorian... but still) --HurricaneMaker99 21:33, September 2, 2012 (UTC) ::Yo. Liz here. ::Mmm.... Probably Ivor, Ismail, Ibby, Irving, Irvo, or Iggy to replace Isaac. Something nice but not too silly. ::Silliest Hurricane Names Yet: :*Humberto? :*Fabian? (Fab Ian?) :*Dorian? (Door Ian?) :*Olga? :*Nestor? (Birds have Nestors.) :*"Isiahhs?" spelt wrong? :*Fernand? (Ferdinand? Fernando?!?) :*Gonzalo (Rip off of gonzalez) :*Joaquin? (Joachim, much?) :*Christoble? (Superpower?) Epac now... :*Jova? :*Bud? :*Pillar? :*Ignahcio? :*Dora the Explorer?! :*Nada? :*Fasto? (What on earth is a Fasto?) :*Polo? (Water Polo? Or maybe lyrics from Nicki Minaj's Super Bass?) :*Tico? :*Xina? :*Cosme? (Isn't that a girls' name?) :*Kiko? (Isn't that a girls' name?) :*Hernan? :*Eleda? :*Paine? (That's a surname, like Liam Payne of One Direction?) :*Gurrllliermo? (however that's spelt?) ::Those are the silliest ATL and EPAC names I have heard of. What do you think? ::No names need to be of English French of Spanish origin. Igor/Ivan/Olga them lot were Slavic, Rina is an Indian name (used by Japan too,) Omar is an Arabic name, Ingrid is a Norwegian name and so on. ::What do you think? Please comment! 188.223.248.201 22:59, September 2, 2012 (UTC) ::Also add Hortense, Gerda, Francelia, Isbell, Debra, Felice, Gilda, Fifi, Hallie, Dottie, Emmy, Inga and Babe. BTW, 188, Cosme and Kiko aren't girls' names. 219.90.94.162 07:49, September 4, 2012 (UTC) ::Yes they are girls names, 219. :*Cosme, as a girl's name is a variant of (Greek), and the meaning of Cosme is "order, beauty" :*Kiko is a Japanese girls' name, a variant of Keiko, meaning, "be glad." 188.223.248.201 19:38, September 4, 2012 (UTC) I don't think all of the names are ridiculous, but as long as the WMO doesn't choose anything stupid for Isaac, I'll be ok. I don't think all of the replacement names are strange, except for Dorian, Fernand, and probrably Gonzalo. And the WMO can replace names with other names that look like the retired name (Rita>Rina or Stan>Sean), so Isaiah could replace Isaac even though it's not far off from it. And Andrew, Isaiah and Isaias may sound similar, but I don't pronounce them the same way. I personally don't confuse Ivan with Ian (though Ivan's Russian pronunciation is ee-vahn), nor Ioan and Ione (I pronounce Ione as eye-own-e), even though they're just one or two letters off. I thought Irma would be Irene's replacement last year, and it was. Hopefully I'll be right again this year with Icarus replacing Isaac. ''Ryan1000'' 23:34, September 2, 2012 (UTC) :Personally, my picks would either be Ippolito or Ignazio, considering the relative lack of Italian names. Andros 1337 (talk) 00:49, September 3, 2012 (UTC) :::Most of the names recently have been fine, but there have been a few that are really unfortunate lol. -- [http://hurricanes.wikia.com/wiki/User:SkyFury ''Sky''][http://hurricanes.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:SkyFury ''Fury''] 10:18, September 3, 2012 (UTC) :::Ryan I like the name Dorian.Gonzalo was put because in Cuba is a very popular name and maybe they ask for it and Fernand is also a good replacement in my opinion.and anon all the names that you have ask for the epac are all very popular in Mexico like elida or Pilar and Fausto.Allanjeffs 21:03, September 3, 2012 (UTC) :::::That's not what I think though Allan. There were so many better "D" names to choose from IMO, but they picked Dorian. I do not like Fernand so much either because it's a French name. I think Fernando (the Spanish version of Fernand) would've been better, especially considering Felix caused most of it's damage in a Spanish-speaking country. The same goes for Gonzalo. I think Gonzalez would've been a better replacement, but Gary was my pick for Gustav in 2008. ''Ryan1000'' 01:04, September 4, 2012 (UTC) :::::Gonzalez is a last name Gonzalo is the first name. Allanjeffs 01:52, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Although there may be abnormal names on today's ATL and EPAC lists, Liz, you should get a load of what they used during the old days: ATL Female Name Fails (some of these are another Wikia contributor's ideas): *Gerda (Or this one) *Francelia *Kendra (I don't see anything wrong with this, 219). *Isbell *Debra (Or this one!) *Felice *Gilda *Fifi (SERIOUSLY?!) *Hallie *Dottie *Emmy *Inga *Babe (Wha...?) *Cleo (Come on!) *Candy (Really?) *Beulah *Blanche (I can't even prononunce this one!) Sorry if I've sidetracked the discussion or if I've confused anyone. -- AndrewTalk To Me 11:17, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Lol! Fifi and the Flowertots? Blanche from Coronation Street? (a popular soap drama series on TV) Cleo? Cleopatra! Gilda? Gilma? Like the Epac in Hawaii? Hallie? Halle Berry? Candy? (I see Toons on Toontown called Candy) Okay... I agree that some of these names are kinda weird. Anyway... Beulah is an old fashioned name. But the name Fifi cracked me up XD What do you think ppl? Which is the weirdest name in Epac and Atl history? (one boy and one girl name plz.) ty! 188.223.248.201 19:44, September 4, 2012 (UTC) I don't think all the names were confusing, and I wouldn't sidetrack the discussion too much. The point of this was to speculate over what would replace Isaac. I'm placing my money on Icarus, though many other names are avaliable. ''Ryan1000'' 22:20, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Liz, the weirdest ATL name EVER used IMO, is Fifi, and the weirdest EPAC name is Xina, but this usually isn't the right place to say these kind of things. AndrewTalk To Me 23:37, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Hmm...Isaac will most likely be retired and I think that these names below will probably be brought up at the WMO session in 2013. *Ignatius (this name is one of my top picks) *Innis *Icarus *Idan *Inver (this name is one of my top picks) *Irvin *Ilya *Irving *Ivor (this name is one of my top picks) Ignatius, Inver, or Ivor is the ones I think will most likely replace Isaac in 2013. Wow, the WMO is definitely running out of "I" named storms, the better think up some new names fast or a past hurricane name could be brought back D: STO12 (talk) 01:04, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Otto, I don't think that bringing up a retired hurricane name will occur (Although it technically happened with Carol and Edna). We still have some "normal" I names, then we hit the crazy ones. AndrewTalk To Me 02:00, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Okaii. Let's get all the list together. isaac could prob get retired. so what do yall think of my list :D 188.223.248.201 22:37, September 24, 2012 (UTC) Here's mine: *Ambert *Bora *Cort *Delia *Ezra *Faith *Gabe *Hope *'''Iestin *Joy *Kade *Lucy *Mort *Natalie *Oliver *Pearl *Rupert *Shelby *Tyler *Vera *Wyatt AndrewTalk To Me 23:07, September 24, 2012 (UTC) : Ok :D Iestin sounds like a cool name. I think it's time for like a hurricane Jamal, Sha'Naynay, Shaqueela, Shaniqua (if Sandy gets kicked from the list) Khadeesha, Keisha (Ke$ha! TiK ToK! :D) and those kind of epic names :D I think time's up for oldish names. Get it ppl? Anyway. *Icarus *Izaak *Itrez *Isaiah (Care about Isaiahhs?) *Ishaq *Irvin (Irwin, much?) *Ibn *Ibrahim *Ibaad *Ismail *Issa *Iqbal *Ithaar *Iggy *Iyaad *Imran would be cool names too. Whatcha'll think? 21:04, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Sandy. Id like to see a hurricane Shaniqua. What do you all think? 16:38, October 25, 2012 (UTC) I think it might be a little too soon to call Sandy. If she is retired, I have some suggestions here: *Sheena *Sarah *Sabrina *Sammy (might be confusing with Sam, scheduled for 2015) *Sania (may be confusing with Sonia, in EPac) *Sarika (Used in WPac last year) *Sasha *Savannah *Sebastiana (not too far from Sebastien, but who knows...) *Sedona *Selina *Stephanie *Shannon Of these names (if Sandy causes enough impacts to be retired), I would pick Sheena as her replacement. Ryan1000 17:13, October 25, 2012 (UTC) IMO, these are the chances of seeing one of the replacement names being used from my list: Definite (>80%): Fortunately, there are no guarenteed retirements this year. Likely (60-80%): Iestin - Isaac sure has caused a lot of damage to the Gulf Coast, but if Juan in 1985 wasn't retired, then Isaac has a chance of staying. Possible (40-60%): Shelby - Things are getting rough with Sandy. Unlikely (20-40%) - Delia - Debby did cause a great deal of flooding, and it's possible. Doubtful (5-20%) - Ezra - Ernesto did cause some trouble in Mexico, but if Alex, Emily, Karl, and Matthew weren't removed, Ernie won't. Bora - Beryl did cause some hype, but not enough for retirement. No way (<5%) - All other names AndrewTalk To Me 01:46, October 26, 2012 (UTC) I think Sandy will be retired now. I think Isaac and Sandy are both getting the chop and they'll be replaced by Icarus and Sheena, as I suggested. We'll have to wait and see though. Ryan1000 02:49, October 26, 2012 (UTC) ::My picks are Irving and Stephanie, both by a landslide. --HurricaneMaker99 02:53, October 26, 2012 (UTC) Of course, we don't know what the WMO will do (2007), but I hope they choose some descent names. Any of the "I" or "S" names mentioned above will do, except Isa, Izzy, and Ira may sound more feminine than masculine for Isaac. Any of the "S" names I mentioned are fair game for Sandy, but I like Sheena. Ryan1000 11:41, October 26, 2012 (UTC) : For Isaac: Irving or Izzy, for Sandy: Sheena or Stella. 15:20, October 27, 2012 (UTC) :: Okaii, but I THINK WE NEED A SHANIQUA!! :D And an Iqbal. those are my picks. Shaniqua and Iqbal. So see you in 2018 Shaniqua and Iqbal. 17:57, October 27, 2012 (UTC) :::I'm sorry Liz, but I really do not think the WMO will replace any of these current names with those names. No offence, but they seem a little too weird and made up. The WMO usually picks popular or sophisticated names that are used in countries surrounding the Atlantic. STO12 (talk) 21:09, October 27, 2012 (UTC) It is way to early to tell, but since models are really expected a major disaster out of this system, it doesn't hurt to predict. Here are a few I've found: *Savannah (one of my top picks) *Stella *Sylvia *Sarah *Sariah *Sasha *Scarlet (one of top picks) *Sharon *Selene *Shannon *Shanelle *Sheila *Shelby (one of my top picks) *Sheridan *Sierra *Shelly *Sophie *Stacy *Suzanne There is a lot, but I think that Sandy will be replaced with rather Savannah, Scarlet, or Shelby. STO12 (talk) 21:09, October 27, 2012 (UTC) : (Im back now after excercising, watching x factor, doing homework and revision, and having dinner) Ok... Selena like Selena Gomez would be okay... but I contacted the un's wmo and asked them if shaniqua would be used, or possibly shakeela or sasha or shaqueela. this is what I said: yo, can shaniqua be used for a hurricane replacement name for sandy in 2018. ideas sasha sibhoan shaniqua shaqueela shakeela please can isaac be replaced by iqbal ibrahim iggy? ty and why in epac 2013 there is cosme and kiko you put as boys names and they are girls names (cosme is a greek girls name and kiko is a japanese girls name) can it be changed to colton and kallum? Okay ppl, what d'yall think? Sinead would be good too! (like Sinaed O'Connor) And, some hurricane names are even made up! jova! humberto! come to think of them! they are made up... LOL 21:41, October 27, 2012 (UTC) BehindTheName says names like Kiko, Kirby, and Cosme can be either male or female, even though they sound odd. I still would pick Icarus and Sheena to replace Isaac and Sandy. My secondary choices would probrably be Irving and Stacy. My only hope is that the WMO doesn't pick stupid sh!t like Dorian/Fernand in 2007 and Gonzalo in 2008. Then again, it's almost impossible to predict what the WMO will do and no one really knows for sure. Ryan1000 21:59, October 27, 2012 (UTC) Otto, the WMO can pick whatever name it wants to (Dorian, Fernand, Nestor, Gonzalo, Karina, Illeana, Rina, Sean, Humberto, Lorenzo, Olga, Ida, etc.) AndrewTalk To Me 21:57, October 27, 2012 (UTC) ::But, all of those names are commonly used, and they are not made up. Dorian, Nestor, Karina, Ileana, Rina, Sean, and Ida are all commonly used in the U.S. and the U.K.. The names Fernand, Gonzalo, Jova, Humberto, and Lorenzo are all commonly used in Latin America Countries. The name Olga is kind of dispersed throughout all of those countries, but is most commonly used in Russia. The names Hermine and Gert are commonly used in France. The list for where these names originate goes on and on. So actually none of them are made up, they are actually commonly used. I think because the majority of us live in the United States (anyone here international?), we just don't commonly hear those names, so we think they are weird. Also the WMO cannot pick whatever name it wants, they actually don't pick the name at all basically. Whatever country requests a name to be retired gets the chance to replace that name. There are also some small exceptions: Hurricane Gustav is 2008 affected Cuba and the U.S. and both those countries requested a retirement. Since two of them requested it, the two countries agreed on a name together which was Gonzalo. STO12 (talk) 14:44, October 28, 2012 (UTC) :::AHA! Rina is actually a Hindu/Muslim/Jewish/Japanese name, so that name might be used with probably the British Asians in this country (UK.) I'm from Manchester, where there are a lot of UK South Asians (Indians, Pakistanis, Bangladeshis, etc,) and many of them belong to Islam and Hinduism. And, I have relatives in Latin America. And FERNAND is actually a French name. Jova? Jay-Z made that name up. H to the Izzo! V to the Izza! H.O.V.A. ANYWAY! I would pick Shaniqua (African name) for Sandy, and Iqbal (Arabic name) for Isaac. Rina (Indian,) Omar (Arabic,) Isaiahs (Hebrew,) and those names are not English French or Spanish origin. I think we need more names elsewhere! Agreed? 19:52, October 28, 2012 (UTC) :: :::Those are the full origins of those names, not where they are most commonly used. I know 4 Rina's actually and they all live here in the U.S. and are full blood american. Fernand is more commonly used in Latin America than France though. Jova is definitely not made up, it is very commonly used as a female name in Mexico and Latin American countries. Rina, Omar, Isaias are more commonly used in the U.S. and U.K. than where it originates from. Also, what I meant by "originate" is where they are more commonly used and expressed. They might orginate from those places, but they are not most commonly used there. The name "Aere" was invented by English, but is most commonly used by Asian countries. So, not agreed. STO12 (talk) 00:32, October 29, 2012 (UTC) ::: Not all of the names the WMO chose are ridiculous, but some of them just piss me off...I would stick to descent names being more likely than ridiculous names, but predicting what the WMO will do is next to impossible, so we can't know for sure, as I said. Ryan1000 00:12, October 28, 2012 (UTC) As I mentioned in the Retirements at a Glance section, I think it's possible, if not immediately likely, that Rafael could go the way of Klaus, so I'll list some possible replacement names for him: *Randall *Randolph *Randy *Raul *Reginald *Remy *Rhys *Riley *Roberto *Roderick *Rodney *Roger *Rolf *Ronald *Rudolfo *Rudolph *Rudy *Ruggiero *Rupert *Ruperto *Russ *Russell *Rusty From this selection of names, my choice would be either Raul or Roberto. --HurricaneMaker99 01:33, October 28, 2012 (UTC) I don't think Rafael will be retired. In the unlikely event it is, I would pick Ronald as his replacement. So far, I think Isaac and Sandy are the most likely storms to retire. Ryan1000 02:20, October 28, 2012 (UTC) Ronald?!?! McDonald?!?! I'm gonna get a McDonalds Happy meal right now. LOL JK Isaac and Sandy will defo go from list. i dont think rafael tmnt will get retired like santa klaus. obama! 22:15, November 6, 2012 (UTC) Assuming that Isaac and Sandy get retired, my picks for replacement names are Ippolito and Silvia, respectively. Also, if Rafael gets retired (which is indeed possible since it affected two countries with historically low retirement standards - France and Canada), my pick for replacement would be Renato. Andros 1337 (talk) 02:43, October 28, 2012 (UTC) : Here it goes: : Isaac=Irving/Inigo, Rafael=Russ/Rupert/Rod, Sandy=Stephanie/Stella : Anonymous 2.0 (talk) 08:43, October 28, 2012 (UTC) : Or... : ISAAC -> IQBAL, RAFAEL -> ROSS, SANDY -> SHANIQUA : 19:52, October 28, 2012 (UTC) Canada doesn't have low retirement standards; it kinda depends (as Darren said near the beginning of retirements part 1) on how much media attention it gets. He said if a storm like Juan or Igor is described as the worst to hit them in 100 years, ect, it has a better chance of being retired. I don't always like that, but it is the case most of the time. Klaus was described as one of Martinique's worst storms ever, even though damage never got past a million dolars worth. I don't recall Rafael being that bad for the Lesser Antillies, kinda like Otto of 2010, but it's slightly possible. I still think that Isaac will be replaced by Icarus and Sandy will be replaced by Sheena. Ryan1000 11:14, October 28, 2012 (UTC) : What about Sheera? From Ice Age 4 Continental Drift, played by Jennifer Lopez (J.Lo?) Sasha (Like the Bratz Dolls and Sasha Striker from iCarly) could work too. Stella (McCartney, who designed the London 2012 Olympic Outfits for Team GB) seems like a good idea too. Shaqueela/Shakeela (I know someone with this name) is good too. Shaniqua is epic too! I don't want any "boring" names like Sue on the list. People are getting fed up of those kinds of stuff. Agreed people? 19:52, October 28, 2012 (UTC) : Ryan why do some names tick you off? Gonzalo,Nestor and Dorian are very popular names in Latin America and they were chosen for the damage they cause in there so it is logical the the WHO would choose those names. and for replacements I say Ira for Isaac and Stephanie or Sabrina for Sandy.Allanjeffs 20:35, October 28, 2012 (UTC) ::: I'm actually not bad with Nestor, but I personally don't think names like Dorian, Fernand, and Gonzalo are descent names. They might not be ridiculous in everyone's ''opinion, but I don't like them personally. I mentioned above that Fernand (a French name) is absolutely ridiculous because Felix hit a Spanish-speaking country. Why not replace him with Fernando'', the Spanish version of Fernand? I like all of the "S" names I mentioned above, but my personal pick is Sheena. Ira is also an option for Isaac since the WMO seems to like short "I" names and it CAN be male, but I view it as being more Feminine-like than Masculine-like. Then again, as I said above, names like Ira, Kelly, Kirby, and Isa can be either male or female, even though it sounds odd. I would replace Isaac with Icarus, though I also like Irving, Ignatius, and Ioan. I would look at descent, well-known names to be most likely for replacements, but we can't really tell for sure. Ryan1000 21:43, October 28, 2012 (UTC) ::: @Liz: The only name I can think of that was made up by a particular person was Dorian, which Oscar Wilde made up for his novel. And AFAIK, Jay-Z did NOT invent the name Jova because it was on the naming lists in 1981, well before Jay-Z became popular. AndrewTalk To Me 01:19, October 29, 2012 (UTC) ::::: I couldn't care less about the somber, sad tale of Dorian Gray. I think the name sounds ridiculous, but it's a name either way. The WMO could replace a storm with any name they want to, no matter how silly we think some of them are, but I like the descent names the most. Ryan1000 03:15, October 29, 2012 (UTC) ::::: Though there's a chance, I don't think that Sasha will be used as the replacement name for Sandy, as Sasha is the name of one of the children of the current President of United States (Barack Obama) Anonymous 2.0 (talk) 08:52, October 29, 2012 (UTC) ::::::: I don't think Sasha would be that offensive, but I prefer some of the other names I mentioned over Sasha anyways. Ryan1000 10:42, October 29, 2012 (UTC) ::::::: Sandy. Sasha (Obama and Bratz,) Serena (Williams,) Selena (Gomez,) Shaniqua (my preference,) Shakeela, Siobhan, Sinaed (O'Connor,) Sophie (Ellis-Bextor) could all work too for Sandy replacement names. That Naughty girl has got to go!!! ::::::: Isaac. Idreiss, Iqbal, Ibrahim, Iggy and Icarus. 23:51, October 30, 2012 (UTC) ::::::: Isaac > Iestin, Sandy > Shelby, and possibly Rafael > Rupert and Debby > Delia. And Liz, it's possible Sasha won't be used because just like how people were sensitive when Adolf Hitler came to town, the U.S. government might deny use of it. AndrewTalk To Me 02:06, October 31, 2012 (UTC) I don't think Sasha is a bad name, but if the U.S. government doesn't like the name, then oh well... Ryan1000 16:09, October 31, 2012 (UTC) : Ok ppl! LOL I want sandy to be Shaniqua. but I think Selena (Like Gomez) will most likely be used. 21:46, October 31, 2012 (UTC) ::: Anything could be chosen for Sandy. We do not really know what will happen. It has been a while since Eric came. I am actually interested in the next hall of fame he has in mind. Ryan1000 00:41, November 1, 2012 (UTC) ::::Hey Ryan, guess which name I forgot to add when I posted the list for Rafael? ;) --HurricaneMaker99 00:58, November 1, 2012 (UTC) Heh. I would not mind my name being on the list. =) I was only used a few times before in the WPac, like 1995. However, I highly doubt Rafael will be retired. It is not impossible, but I would not count on it. BTW, what is wrong with the wiki? Every time I type in an apostrophe ('), it shows ' instead. It looks odd... Ryan1000 14:04, November 1, 2012 (UTC) SKYLAR!!! Perfect for Sandy! 23:15, November 1, 2012 (UTC) I forgot Skylar, which is also my (girl's) cousin's name, which could be male or female. Ryan1000 01:23, November 2, 2012 (UTC) Please no pet names. Most of the names listed above would be fine. My first choice would be Sarah, but Simone, Sophia (or Sophie), Stacy, Shannon, Sabrina (the teenage witch), the many derivatives of Susan (Suzanne, Suzanna, Suzie, etc) and the unisex Sasha are good options. There's also Sheila, Shirley (insert Airplane joke here), Silvia, and Stella. Savannah, Samantha, and Stephanie are probably too long. Sharon is too close to Shary, which is in use. Sadie was on one of the old, pre-1979 lists and would've been used in 1969 if all the storms had been named. Sibyl was used in the West Pacific back in the 1990's under the old naming system. While the title of worst 'S' storm in history probably still belongs to 2005's Stan (1,600 deaths is hard to argue with), Sandy made a concerted run at it. -- [[User:SkyFury|''Sky]][[User talk:SkyFury|Fury]] 07:28, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Any names could be open for Sandy. As I said above, I like Sheena, but I wouldn't be bad with Stephanie, Shannon, Skylar, or Sarah either. I just hope the WMO doesn't pick any ridiculous names, but I wouldn't mind any of the names I mentioned above. 'Ryan1000' 15:05, November 3, 2012 (UTC) : GOD, NO BORING NAMES -_- Sabrina is cool! Stacey and Sophie and Sasha and Stella and Shaniqua and Sheena and Skylar and Selena and Shaqueela are cool! BUT I DON'T WANT BORING STUFF LIKE SUE. 20:30, November 3, 2012 (UTC) ::* Beryl -> Brianna ::* Ernesto -> Erskine ::* '''Isaac -> Idreiss/Icarus' ::* Rafael -> Ross ::* Sandy -> Shaniqua/Skylar/any cool and trendy S girls name. Cuba always go for the cool names! WYDT ppl? I don't want OAP names on the list!! ''' 23:59, November 10, 2012 (UTC) ::: Sophia and Silvia might be close to Sonia, which is in EPac next year, but I doubt they would be problematic. As long as nothing is ridiculous, I'd be fine with any of the names mentioned, even if they sound boring. ''Ryan1000'' 01:04, November 4, 2012 (UTC) ::: okaii. here goes. bold means defo retirement. I still think that Sandy will be retired and be replaced by Sheena. Also, if Isaac gets retired, though it isn't a gurantee like Sandy, I'm still sticking with Icarus. ''Ryan1000'' 00:35, November 11, 2012 (UTC) : Beryl=Bess; Debby=Dot; '''Isaac=Irving/Icarus; Rafael=Russ/Ross/Rupert/Rod/Ryan; Sandy=Skylar/Shelby/Sheena/Stella/Steph/Sasha/Sue (I added Sue because of the trend of replacing destructive storms' names with shorter names, like Irma, Sue, Ian, etc.; names/characters in bold mean that they will be definitely retired.) Anonymous 2.0 (talk) 08:37, November 30, 2012 (UTC) ::: I like all the names mentioned, though my final guesses on Isaac and Sandy's replacements are still Icarus and Sheena. My second picks, after some thought, would be Irving and Sammy. I'm still not sure if Isaac will be retired, since it wasn't even as bad as Gustav, but if the WMO was gonna retire any name in addition to Sandy, it would be him. I know France requested Klaus of 1990 for retirement and Rafael could be viewed as an opposite image of Klaus, but I still think overall odds are against retiring him. Debby and Ernesto are very unlikely to be retired, and everyone else is staying. I'm still thinking 1 or 2 names will be retired after this season, but I doubt any more than 3 will get the chop. Ryan1000 18:41, December 4, 2012 (UTC) ::: Here are my picks ::: Sandy= Stacy ::: Isaac= Irving ::: and if Rafael gets retired: Rafael= Robert ::: Leeboy100 (talk) 23:57, December 9, 2012 (UTC) ::: ok. ::: sandy = shaniqua ::: isaac = idreiss ::: Raraah, Awesome Pony 17:33, December 19, 2012 (UTC) :::